La Caja
by BlazeVein
Summary: Lewis es enviado a un tramite y le ocurre algo bastante inusual. Relato de miedo como reto de una comunidad.


Título: "La Caja"

Autor: Briece aka BlazeVein.

Fandom: "Inspector Lewis"

Personajes: Lewis. Un poco de Lewis/Hathaway al final.

Reto: Halloween.

Rating: PG

Extensión: 795 palabras aprox.

Notas: Los relatos de miedo no son lo mío. Al final terminé despedazando la historia para acortarla :/

* * *

Disclaimer: Inspector Lewis y personajes (c) Colin Dexter y Russell Lewis

* * *

Despertó ese día con un mal sabor de boca, sintiendo un grado de frustración extraña. Y un mal humor que sospechaba tenía que ver con un mal sueño que había tenido, y que prefería no recordar. El día empezaba mal, y así había sido toda la semana con casi toda la División con permiso por la gripe H1N1.

Unos papeles perdidos, o desviados, o mal formulados habían conducido a la pérdida de un cadáver en alguna parte de la ciudad. Por la falta notable de personal, fue como se encontró así recorriendo un edificio extrañamente vacío, con el zumbido leve de las lámparas de tubo por único acompañamiento acentuando la deshumanización institucional. Triste, como una piscina vacía, con todo ese potencial esperando por ella. Triste, como todas esas cartas sin terminar, y que a nadie llegarian. Triste, como una casa vacía…

Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse de encima ese ataque poco bienvenido de melancolía, apretó el botón del ascensor para bajar al subterráneo. El 'shush-shush' del elevador casi le arrulló allí de pie, y se tambaleó sorprendido por el tiempo que la caja se demoraba en llegar abajo.

De pronto el aparato se detuvo con una sacudida que dejó tras de sí una extraña sensación de vértigo, y las luces se apagaron y encendieron, para luego volver a apagarse sumergiéndole en una profunda oscuridad. Buscó a tientas el botón de emergencias, un timbre o algo que le comunicase con el mundo exterior; para terminar apretando todos los botones con frustración, enojo, y allá en el fondo un brote de aprensión al recordar el solitario estado del edificio.

Después de quince o sesenta o no sabe cuantos malditos minutos renuncia a toda pretensión de flema británica y empieza a gritar y patear la puerta pidiendo ayuda, mientras que sus uñas desaparecen rotas intentando en vano con todas sus fuerzas buscar un resquicio para abrir las puertas.

Y sabe que es sólo su imaginación la que le susurra que se esta quedando sin aire, y que se quedará extraviado para siempre en esa oscuridad. Sabe que es sólo su imaginación la que le dice que morirá allí solo, y que sus hijos repetirán para las fiestas un descarnado 'que pena' y nada más porque nunca han llegado en verdad a conocerlo. Y que es sólo un devaneo desastrado de su mente el que le indica que lo mejor que puede hacer antes de quedarse allí solo para siempre esperando pudrirse es que se descerraje un tiro ahí mismo en la sien; y sus manos tiritan mientras se muerde con fuerza la mano hasta hacerse daño para evitar que vaya por su arma.

Un golpazo en un costado del aparato que parece como si le alguien le hubiera dado un buen golpe en las costillas le saca de sus elucubraciones morbosas, y se descubre jadeando en el suelo semiencogido bañado en un sudor frío. La oscuridad ha dado paso a una luz rojiza, espectral. Y al alzar la vista descubre que las paredes de la caja chorrean un líquido rojo-sangre.

Un grito queda estrangulado en su garganta cuando un par de puntos brillan en la oscuridad como un par de colillas mal apagadas, y gatea hacia atrás sin vestigios de orgullo buscando desesperadamente un espacio que no hay allí. Hasta que de pronto recuerda quien es y esta vez va con decisión por su arma.

—¡Alto, Policía! —grita o eso intenta, aunque esta seguro nada inteligible ha podido atravesar sus cuerdas vocales, y que su mano se sacude demasiado, mientras remotamente una parte aun racional en su mente chasquea la lengua haciendo notar la muy mala idea que es apretar el gatillo en ese espacio confinado.

Pero entonces una bruma empieza a descender, extendiéndose y una música leve empieza a escucharse en el fondo y descubre, asombrado, que sabe cuál es. Schubert… la Inconclusa.

Su mano aun temblando desciende, mientras observa como esa especie de neblina blanca empieza a prevalecer sobre la luz rojiza, y al final queda en la semioscuridad escuchando su propia respiración trabajosa, y sus sienes laten dolorosamente cuando oye un chasquido fuerte y esta vez esta seguro que nunca ha llegado al sótano y que ahora sí, definitivamente, el ascensor esta cayendo, pues siente como el vértigo de caída libre se apodera de él, y se despide mentalmente de todos aquellos que alguna vez le importaron.

—Honestamente… ¡Lewis! —escucha farfullar junto a él una voz impaciente y conocida.

Despertó yaciendo semi-recostado, una parte de su cuerpo sobre el suelo frío, otra apoyada en algo cálido, mientras alguien -James, sabía que era James- sobaba su pecho desde la cintura hacia arriba.

—¿Qué hace, sargento? —intenta decir su lengua estropajosa.

La mano no se detuvo—. Respira mejor cuando lo hago, señor —responde con su modo imperturbable.

Y Lewis se siente sonreír. Sí, seguro que sí.


End file.
